Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holesaws and, more particularly to a mandrel assembly for supporting holesaws in a quick connect/disconnect manner.
Description of Related Art
There are a variety of hole saw mandrel designs disclosing various quick release mechanism that exist in the art. These designs allow the user to “swap out” hole saw bits in a fraction of the time it would take with a traditional mandrel. However, the problem with these designs is they all require the user to attach some form of a external quick disconnect member to every one of their hole saw bits. There are many disadvantages to this approach, the primary one being the quick release members have been attached to the user's bits they will no longer fit in the case they came with. In addition, the extra cost associated with these male connectors and the time required to attach them is a disadvantage. Finally, one of the primary reasons the user removes the saw bit is to remove the wooden plug, unfortunately the attached quick release members substantially obscures the hole typically used to push out and eject the plug. Therefore, there is a need shown in the prior art for a quick release mandrel that does not require the user to mount an external quick release member to their existing saw bits, and which enables ejection of the cutout plug from the bit.